Fic Request: Unexpected Love
by BlackBird223
Summary: Garrus watches his new lover nap, and wakes him up. Fluffiness and hilarity ensues. Garrus/Thane Request fic adventures. One shot. Rated T cause swearing, more like light T than anything really.


A fic request foooor SophusMao. Finally got this thang done!

Disclaimer: Bioware holds all the rights to this beautiful shiz.

* * *

Garrus looked down at the sleeping Drell beside him. He didn't know when it had come up but, it just sort of happened. Thane mumbled something in his sleep, a thing he usually did, which _always _made Garrus smile. He was in a sense really adorable. While awake he was reserved and proper but while asleep he was almost vulnerable. He sighed. Everyone already knew about the two of them being _something _but pretty much no one talked about them. Except for Shepard. She just made them extremely embarrassed with "Hey, I know you two are the cutest couple ever, but try not to let it go to your heads" or "No making out on missions okay? Well at least not while I'm looking." It was ridiculous. He shook his head. The movement of his body must've woken his lover because he heard a groan from beneath him.

"Siha? Is everything alright?"

Garrus cooed at the sound of the sleepy Drell. He loved it when he witnessed him just waking up. He voice was incredibly sexy and it took all of his self-restraint to not jump his sleepy lover here and now. "I was just watching you sleep is all." Garrus stopped speaking abruptly. "But not in a creepy way because that came out really creepy." A smile played across Thane's lips as Garrus stumbled awkwardly through their conversation.

"Garrus, hush. I find your awkwardness very…endearing. You know I always enjoy when our conversations turn to this." He laughed aloud as Garrus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Thane sighed. "I suppose it's time to get up and do things."

Thane moved to get up but was only dragged back down by the arms around his waist. He let out a sound of inquiry. "Oh? You're unusually needy Siha."

A growl let out of the back of Garrus' throat made his spine tingle. "I want to sit with you longer. You got to have a nice nap and dream about me while I had to keep myself from jumping you."

Thane raised a brow. "Who says that I dream about you while I sleep, Siha?"

Garrus smirked. "_You do_. You're a sleep talker and a very descriptive one at that."

Thane turned his head away from Garrus. "Hardly. I was dreaming about everyone and you just so happened to be there."

"Right. So I just _happen _to be in _every _dream that you've had as late because I'm always there when you sleep and damn I just said that didn't I? I have to stop, I sound like such a stalker."

Thane was about to come up with a retort when they heard a cough from the door way. They both looked and was blinded by a flash. When they got their vision back they saw Shepard with a giant grin on her face while the recent picture on display in front of her. "Oh, this is _sooo_ going into my photo album, you have no idea how long I've waited for you two to be distracted fully."

Garrus scowled. "Shepard I find your undying fascination with our relationship to be _incredibly disturbing_."

Shepard cackled as she skipped off only to come right back. "Oh yeah the real reason as to why I'm here is because we have a mission in two hours and congrats I've picked you two. Be ready by then please~." She giggled and then walked away.

Garrus rolled his eye and heaved a sigh and Thane laughed. "She is quite adorable is she not?"

"No she isn't." Garrus commented back. Thane laughed and sat up and leaned his head on the Turians shoulder.

"We could watch something. I do not watch television every day and I know that there are certain things that you enjoy on it. So, I would like to enjoy that with you." He looked up at him from the corner of the eye and saw that Garrus was smiling. He frowned. "What?"

Garrus laughed. "I just- I never thought that I would be with someone like you. Not that that doesn't make me extremely happy, I just have to laugh at myself sometimes because I'm happy with it, no matter how strange. Hell I never thought that I would be with anyone. So," He said turning towards Thane and bumping his forehead to his. "I'm happy just being with you. We don't need to do anything at all."

Thane smiled and stroked his lovers face. "Yes our relationship is a peculiar one isn't it? However, I share your feelings. I am more than happy that you decided that I was worth your efforts." He brought his hand to a halt on Garrus' cheek and brought his lips to the Turians.

Garrus purred happily into his mouth and brought his own hand up to Thane's face.

Suddenly there was another flash and Garrus immediately turned to the source.

There stood one dead Commander Shepard. "Oh man," She giggled. "It's fucking Christmas. _Oh shit._" She turned tail and ran as Garrus launched himself towards her. He was about to run off when he turned to Thane and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back." He quickly turned and yelled obscenities at the Commander while turning out of sight as he chased her.

Thane chuckled and proceeded to lose himself in the memories that he had started to obtain with his new and unexpected lover.

He never expected this life but rest assured he would never regret it, not for a moment.

* * *

Tada! I know that it isn't terribly long but I feel it is short and sweet.


End file.
